


Goodnight My Love

by dreamganronpa



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, the fluff really is toothrotting bc ive had a toothache since starting writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamganronpa/pseuds/dreamganronpa
Summary: Lucifer often takes a long time to finish up his work- and late at night it's easy to fall asleep waiting for him.When he finally returns (and subsequently wakes you up) he can't resist holding you in his arms.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	Goodnight My Love

**Author's Note:**

> ok ok so before u read please note that im not very far into obey me so i dont know how accurate this is??? idk ive only been playing for a couple weeks i just love this man so much ok bye please enjoy 
> 
> also the reader has a semi-typical sleep schedule (being really tired at like 11pm) but you can just ignore the times i put to fit your schedule :] 
> 
> ok bye for realsies this time

It was one of those nights. The kind of night when your boyfriend had way too much work to do and you didn’t want to interrupt him so you ended up waiting for him in your shared (well it was actually his, but you share the bed so you call it yours too) room. You looked at the clock- it was already 10:45. Normally he would be done before 8, but his brothers decided to give him an extra load of mischief to complete paperwork for, so he had to keep working well past that.

Problem was: you were already tired.

You tried so hard to stay awake, watching videos on your phone and scrolling through social media to occupy your brain, but it only lasted so long- especially considering you were so comfortable laying in his- your- bed.

It wasn’t long until you fell asleep.

-

The door opened with a faint creak, Lucifer entering quietly in case you were asleep. Unfortunately, you were- until he walked in. Your eyes began to open as you shifted in the blankets.

“Darling, are you still awake?” He softly asked.

You rolled over to look at him, though both him and the room were fuzzy through your tired eyes. Finally, you realized who was standing in the doorway.

“Ngh.. Luci? You’re back already?” You checked the time again, rubbing your eyes after seeing that you had been asleep for over an hour.

After confirming that you were awake, Lucifer let go of his breath and approached the bed. He rid himself of his shoes, gloves and jacket, setting them on a chair next to the bed before sitting in the space next to you. Instinctively, his hand moved to stroke your cheek, the soothing movement almost instantly putting you back to sleep. Almost.

Luckily Lucifer broke the silence, putting your attention back on him.

“Have you been waiting here for me (Y/N)?”

You yawned. “Tried to.. Guess it didn’t work.”

He chuckled, “I’m sorry I woke you up, dear. You didn’t have to wait for me, I understand my work can run especially late sometimes.”

You pushed yourself up so you were now leaning into his chest, taking a deep breathe to inhale his scent. He smelled like books. “I know, but…” You yawned again. “I missed you.”

He pulled you closer to him with a remorseful look on his face. “I wish I had known…”

“Is’okay, I’m not that…” Yawn. “Not that sleepy!”

Lucifer smiled at your attempt to mask your drowsiness. “Would you object to falling asleep next to me, in that case?”

“Of course not; I would never say no to bedtime cuddles..”

He moved so that both of you- with you still loosely clinging onto his shirt- were laying down, and he draped the blankets over both of your forms. Although you had been sleeping in it just minutes before, the bed felt so much warmer with Lucifer next to you.

“Are you gonna keep working tomorrow?” You mumbled, speech muffled from your face being buried in his shirt.

“Fortunately for you, I’m giving myself the day off tomorrow. I obviously need to spend more time with my beloved and given how devoted I normally am I don’t see any problem with it.”

You smiled lazily. “Mmm, thas’good”

“(Y/N) are you sure you’re not tired?” He teased, wrapping his arms around you as best as he could given your position. You tried to keep your eyes open to prove him wrong, but when his hands started running through your hair you couldn’t resist closing them. Whenever he touched you that softly you always struggled to stay awake. Tonight was no exception, and Lucifer knew this judging by his teasing.

Soon, he felt your breathing even and he knew you were already back asleep.

“Ah, I knew it.”

Even though he poked fun at you, he was happy to see you sleeping instead of forcing yourself to stay awake just for him. You meant too much to him for him to allow you to fall into sleep deprivation. Plus, your sleeping form was so peaceful that Lucifer wished he could snapshot this moment and save it in his mind forever.

He couldn’t let his heart swell too much though, because he felt his own eyelids beginning to grow heavy too.

In a final act of consciousness, he kissed the top of your head, whispering ever so quietly..

“Goodnight, my (Y/N). I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ^^  
> im tired


End file.
